Campfire
by 1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1
Summary: Pack bonding. So this is what we are doing now? The council had the brilliant idea of sending the two packs on a week long camping trip to try and fix the broken bonds between us and hopefully get the two packs back on speaking terms. Lord help me. This week is gonna suck. M for language and possible lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!_

 _Please read and review!_

* * *

 **Summary: Pack bonding. So this is what we are doing now? The council had the brilliant idea of sending the two packs on a week long camping trip to try and fix the broken bonds between us and hopefully get the two packs back on speaking terms. Lord help me. This week is gonna suck.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Here We Go**

* * *

"Leah did you pack the tent?" I sighed as I shoved the not-so-neatly packed tent into the bag. Really? A fucking camping trip? The council couldn't send us to Hawaii or some shit? But nooooo. They chose camping, for a bunch of wolves who already spent their entire existence OUTSIDE. Brilliant! I get it. The packs shouldn't be at each others throats. We have bigger fish to fry than one another. I chucked the bag's into one collected pile of donkey shit. Lord some of these boys could pack a ton! What the hell do they all need? No doubt they had some naughty magazines in there since they couldn't bring their computers for their desired 'entertainment'. God forbid they not rub one out every night.

"Yeah Black. All packed up and ready to go." I said chucking the last bag onto the pile.

"Leah please stop calling me Black." I knew he hated it when I called him by his last name, but honestly I didn't feel like I was doing my job unless someone was pissed off at me. What more could you ask of a Beta?

"Sure Black. As soon as you stop dating infant vampires." Jacob sighed.

"Leah I've told you a million times now. It's not like that! I'm just her protector right now and that's all I may ever be. I'm a big brother to her and honestly I'd be happy in our relationship never changed."

"Wow, chicks only 5 months old and she's already friend-zoned you. That's gotta hurt." I said smiling at him. He gave me a glare before turning and walking away to begin loading up the car.

"And she may be only 5 months old but she had the brain and body of a 15 year old." Jacob mumbled quietly to himself. I laughed as I grabbed onto a bag and began helping him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jacob glared at me but slowly the corners of his mouth spread into a wide grin.

"You gonna miss her?" I said taking on a more serious tone. Jacob paused and thought about it before looking back up at me.

"Maybe a little... I don't know to be honest. I've never worried about it that much before." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Alright guys! Is everyone ready, Seth? Leah? Quil? Embry? It's time to head over to Sam's and meet up with the rest of the pack!" The boys came charging out laughing as they stuffed what remained of my moms cookies into their giant mouths. I sighed and pouted. _I didn't even get to have one. Little bastards are going to pay for this._

I hopped into the drivers seat only to be yanked right back out by a pair of strong hands.

"No no no Leah. I'm driving." Jacob said smugly as he pushed me aside and hopped in. _Bastard._ I grumbled to myself as I walked around the car and sat in the passenger seat. The boys piled in that back.

"Why the hell are you driving? This is my fucking car!" I said crossing my hands over my stomach.

"Hush Leah and listen to your Alpha." Jacob said flashing me his pearly whites. I had a half of a mind to punch them right out of his mouth. So I did. But before my fist could connect with his face he managed to stop my hand inches from his face.

"Now now now Leah, I could have gotten hurt. Good thing you were too slow." He was goading me on and he knew it. I was by no means slow. Being the only female wolf into the pack made me smaller then my male superiors. But what they didn't have was my speed, and everyone knew it.

"That was the point." I grumbled as I tugged my hand away from his warm grasp. He smiled and turned from me to look at the road before him. Smug bastard. I huffed and grabbed the water bottle I had sitting in my car. I unscrewed the cap and took a drink. Just then a light bulb appeared over my head. I stole a look towards Jacob and smiled. Catching my glance he turned his attention back over to me.

"What?" He said puzzled. I only smiled back.

"Oh nothing." I said before taking another swig from my water bottle. Jacob squinted his eyes at me before once again turning his attention back to the road. When his head was fully turned I tipped my water bottle straight onto his crotch.

"Oooopsie." I said as the whole bottle drained onto his jeans.

"WHAT THE HELL LEAH!" Jacob said swerving the car a bit before glaring back at me. In that moment the boys noticed what had just transpired and began roaring with laughter. I joined in with them and eventually, so did Jacob.

"You're such a bitch." He said chuckling. I looked over and smiled.

"That's what they call me." I smiled. They really did. It's what I was known for. I was the first female shape shifter in existence. What an honor right? It only cost me my fathers life. I phased right in front of him. His poor old heart was so shocked he had a heart attack and died before he even reached the hospital. It was all my fault. Not only that but I was now apart of a pack where my ex boyfriend, who cheated on me with my cousin, was my new boss. Everyday I had to suffer his thoughts of Emily and then the guilty he felt for hurting me. It was a nightmare. I was trapped. Hurting. Eventually I started taking my pain out on my new pack mates rewarding me with my new name. I was the bitch, the harpy, the she-wolf.

My only big break was when Jacob split of and made his own pack. Seth followed after him that very minute. Later that night I broke away and joined Jacobs pack. Later on I would say it was to keep an eye on my baby brother but in reality I just wanted an escape. A way to break from Sam and his rule over me. So now here I was. A beta in Jacob's pack. I was happier then ever with these boys, though you'd never hear me say it out loud. Of course I still had to keep up my reputation as the biggest bitch in the pack, though now there was more love in the title.

During my long thought process we finally arrived at Sam's place. I sighed as I watched Emily walk around serving his pack lunch. Jacob looked over at me and took my hand in his.

"You'll be alright." I looked down at his hand on mine and smiled.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it." Jacob just nodded before he got out of the car and grabbed his bags. The boys all followed his lead grabbing their own bags and heading towards the bright yellow home. Slowly I pulled myself out, grabbed my bag and headed over as well. When I neared that porch all of Sam's pack stopped their eating and looked at me. As if I was about to sprout wings and fly. Even my own pack watched me warily as they divided themselves across the front of the house. I put on my best smile and walked straight over to Emily. I could see Sam's tense in the corner of my eye.

"Hi Em, how have you been?" I said taking her into my arms before hugging her. Everyone's mouths dropped at the same time. No one expected that, and honestly... neither did I.

"I-I, I'm wonderful, thank you. And you? How have you been?" She stuttered as she wrapped her arms tightly around me, savoring the moment. To be honest nothing had been the same between my cousin and I since I found out about her and Sam. She was once a sister to me, but after they broke my heart I couldn't bare to look at her anymore. I yelled and screamed at them when Sam told me about the two of them. I told her I never wanted to see her again and that I hoped she'd burn in hell. A week later Emily was mulled by a bear, leaving giant scratches on her face. It wasn't until after I phased for the first time that I learned those marks were from Sam's own claws. I guess you could call it my revenge.

But now I didn't have the energy or desire for hating her anymore. I wanted my cousin back. My friend. My sister.

"Fine I guess. May I sit down and grab a bite?" I said pulling away from her.

"Oh yes yes! Please have a seat!" Emily said escorting me to the table. I sat down next to Jared and across from Paul. They both just stared at me.

"What? You guys look like you just saw the Easter bunny riding on the back of a unicorn." I said with a small smile on my face.

"To be honest I feel like I just have." Jared said shaking his head.

"Me too." Paul said as he shoved another spoonful of potato salad into his mouth. I just smiled and helped myself to a sandwich.

"Still as charming as ever Paul." I said.

"Thanksh." He chuckled and some of his salad fell out of his mouth, but before it could hit the floor he caught it and put it right back in his mouth. At that Jared and I both started laughing so hard we had to clutch at the table for support. As I finished up my sandwich I saw Jacob make his way towards Sam. No doubt it was to talk about pack business. I couldn't help but notice how Jacobs back muscles tensed under his shift as he approached the other Alpha. Seeing this I excused myself from the table and began making my way over to them. Two top dogs in the same place always put me on high guard. I had seen Jacob and Sam fight many times before, sometimes over small things, other times over big things. They were always opposing one another, thinking that their way was the right way. As I neared them Sam's focus instantly switched over to me. He began watching me like a hawk. This was always one of the reasons I hated serving under Sam. He never stopped staring at me. As if he could make me stay and once again be apart of his world. Jaocb, noticing his stare let out a low growl.

"Can we please get back to discussing the list the council gave us. I'd like to get a move on if we could." Sam released his gaze upon me as I came up behind Jacob and stood to his right.

"I'd rather leave first then discuss the list when we get camp set up." Sam argued back. Jacob glared back at him. _Boys_ , I thought. Each trying to hold the power but only making themselves look more and more stupid in the process.

"How about we leave and discuss the list on the way there, because if we don't get a move on soon we wont get there in time, and we'll have to set everything up in the dark." I stated matter-oh-factly.

"Leah's right. We need to get a move on. We have no time for petty squabbles." Jacob said regaining some composure. Sam huffed and nodded before returning to Emily to kiss her good-bye.

"Alright boys lets get this gravy train rolling!" I shouted. Everyone grabbed their stuff before heading out into the forest. Jacob came up behind me and rustled my hair.

"Nice call Clearwater, keep it up and I'll have to give you a raise."

"You don't pay me, moron."

"I don't? Ah well, better for me." He said before giving me a playful shove and tromping ahead to the front of the pack, followed closely by Sam. _And so the power struggle begins._ I sighed. This is going to be one hell of a long week.

* * *

 **SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! CHAPTER NUMBER ONE! THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF ONE I DELETED A LONG TIME AGO BUT SADLY NEVER SAVED. SO IF YOU RECOGNISE IT THATS WHY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE**

 **SINCERLY,**

 **1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


	2. Chapter 2

_found I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!_

 _Please read and review!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Straight Up**

* * *

 **Leah's POV:**

I couldn't be sure what this week would all hold for the pack. And what's up with the list from the council? They gave us a fricken to-do list? They started out our journey by making us backpack up to our campsite. No wolfing it up for us.

"Are we there yet?" Brady and Collin cried. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at them. Pups.

"Nooo we are not there yet for the nineteenth time!" Paul growled. It was obvious to me the main job of the pups was to get on everyone's bad side.

"Who about now?" Brady pushed. Paul was fuming at this point. He was already tired of the walking and climbing uphill.

"I wish we could have just phased an ran it. We would have been there in five minutes instead of two hours." Quil grumbled.

"Tell me about it. This isn't a good way for us to bond. Tnhis is a good way for us to want to kill each other." Jared fumed as well. I had to agree with them. This was pretty shitty.

"Awe come on ladies. It's not that bad." I hollered behind me. I could here a chorus of groans behind me. After more walking we finally ran into a big stone wall.

"Do we got to go up that?" Quil wheezed staring up the wall of rock. I looked back and forth. It would take too long to go around and even if we did try there was no guarantee that it would end anywhere near by. I sighed before marching up to the rock wall and found my first foothold and began my way up.

"Come on boys, we are going up." I said finding my next hold and pulled myself up. Jacob was the first to follow my lead.

"Race yah." He said as he quickly tried to catch up to my advances. I had to give they boy credit, he sure was booking it. Soon the others were getting involved. Making it a competition to see who could climb up the rock wall the fastest. Jacob was getting lucky and finding some pretty good holds and was now almost neck and neck with me.

"I'm gonna beat you Clearwater!" He laughed. I quickly made a grab for another hold and yanked myself up further.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I hollered before pulling myself up and over the cliff. I collapsed onto the ground and took heavy breathes. When Jacob pulled himself over behind me, he too plopped onto the ground with a huff as he breathed heavily.

"Dang Black where ya been? I've been up here for ages now." I puffed trying to play it cool. Jacob just rolled over and slapped me playfully on the thigh. My leg throbbed from the abuse of rock climbing and Jacob's slap didn't help either.

"Ow!" I whined, Jake just chuckled before pulling himself up to his knee's and outstretched his hand to me. I eyed it before swatting it away, I was a big girl. I could get up myself. But my legs didn't seem to get the message. As soon as I stood up straight my legs gave out and I was sent back to the ground. Or at least I would have been if Jacob hadn't stopped me. His arm was locked around my waist as he slowly lifted me to an upright position.

"Easy tiger." He chuckled. When I felt the strength returning to my legs I moved Jacob's hand off my waist.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Thanks I guess." I said giving him a playful shove. He too just laughed as we waited for the last of our pack members to finish the climb. Quil being the last one to reach the top. Jared and Embry had to pull him the rest of the way up as he collapsed onto the ground gasping for air and sweating profusely.

"Mother *heavy breathing* fucker." He gasped. Jacob only shook his head in disapproval but a slight smile still played at his lips when he looked at his best friend.

"Get up you lazy cow. Camp is probably just a mile off." Jacob said as he hauled his friend up to his feet.

"A whole nother mile? Christ almighty someone just leave me here to die. Are we sure we cant just set up camp here?" He panted as we set out on our journey once more. No one answered his question but we all felt his pain at the same time. Everyone just wanted the death hike to be over. I sighed deeply as I took in the fresh air and enjoyed the beautiful scenery. Even though I practically lived my whole life out here I never get the chance to just take my time and enjoy what's around me or really get to stare at view before me. More often then not I'm barreling through the forest on patrol. Not taking a leisurely walk through the woods. And when I was so focused on what was around me it made it easier to forget the aches and pains in my arms and legs. An ache Quil was obviously still focusing on. His cries and whimpers were audibly made known every few minutes.

Finally we walked into what must have been the sight we were supposed to be staying at, and I must admit, it was well worth the trouble.

It was a wide open clearing covered completely in moss. A few crumbled tree's and rocks lied here and there making an almost circle formation that didn't appear to put together, but was perfect to be the seats for a campfire. Tall wide tree's were scattered all over leaving plenty of space to set up camp while still giving enough of a canopy to keep most of the rain at bay.

Near by was also a river that broke off into a shallow pond area. The sounds of gentle running water filling the surrounding area. It was a wondrous sound, until one of the boy's had to ruin the peace with a loud fart.

"Ah now it feels like home." Collin said as he fanned his fart around. Many of the younger wolves found this hilarious but the older wolves shook their heads in disappointment.

"Alright gentlemen... and lady, let's start setting up camp." Sam commanded. "Paul and Jared try and see if you can find some fire wood, Embry and Quil could you start to prepare some meals, Collin and Brady... Just try not to so something stupid." Sam said with a sigh.

"Once we have a base set up we will phase. The council asks that we spend two days as wolves. I will explain the rules they left me with that later. After that we will phase back and spend some time normally. And for the last three days, the council is sending the imprints up here." Jacob projected. It was obvious by the look on his face that he too thought the councils list was stupid.

"The imprints are coming?" Great, this trip just keeps getting better and better. After the announcements I decided to make myself at home. First I located a great mound of large rocks. Yeah this will do perfectly, next to the rocks I found a nice place to store my bag so I wouldn't get rained on until I needed it. I cant believe we had to spend our first two days as wolves. Lord only knows what the council all has in store for us.

I pulled myself up onto the rocks warm surface and sat down. I watched the pack run around, making sure everything was ready for the week, even though we most likely wouldn't get to use any of it for a couple days. Most of the guys were out finding fire wood, when they had successfully procured a sufficient stack they covered it with large leaves to keep it out of the rain and dry. The rest of the boys were setting up a nice sized fire ring using loose stones they found in the area. It was kind of entertaining to watch them all dart around like busy-bee's, and within minutes they had all the prep work done and were gathering around the fire pit waiting on further instruction. Sam was among them and he was searching the group of boys. When he noticed I wasn't among them his eyes instantly began to roam until they found me, resting on my perch. His dark eyes staring at me. I shiver ran down my spine. God I hated him.

"Leah! Get over here!" He barked and everyone turned to face me. Fucker. He eyed me as I hopped down off the rock. Never before had my black tank top and cut of short made me feel so exposed. It was like he was trying to look right through them, and I wasn't the only one who noticed his glances. Jacob's brow was cocked at him as he watched Sam, watch me, and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

 **Jacob's POV:**

I watched Sam as he devoured every inch of Leah as she neared closer to us. What the fuck was that bastard doing? This was Leah he was drooling over, not Emily. His thoughts should be on his imprint, and not his ex girlfriend. He also shouldn't be ordering her around. Leah was in my pack, and was my Beta. I don't know what the hell he is thinking but I don't like it one bit.

Leah's walked with her chin held high, confidence radiating from her like the sun radiated warmth. She was stunning in her power. She came over to stand beside me, completely ignoring Sam's gazes. And even though she played it off I could sense the pure hatred she had for him. Good. I stepped up and began speaking to the pack. This move displeased Sam greatly. I knew he wanted to come off as top dog but I wasn't going to let that happen. I was the rightful Alpha and it's time he stepped down from the position that was never rightfully his anyway. I don't know why but ever since the packs split I couldn't stand being near him anymore. Sure he always got on my nerves in the pack but, I never hated him.

Now all things changed, every time we were near everything got tense. Like I was always on edge, waiting for him to attack me.

"Great job everyone. Everything looks great. Now lets all phase and meet right back here." I directed before everyone broke off and headed for the tree line to phase. I watched Leah walk away before heading off on my own direction. I don't know why but I got a strange tingle up my back making me turn around and look back towards the direction Leah walked.

She had just reached the tree line, disappearing into it. Sam too watched her form escape view. He then looked around as if to make sure no one was looking before heading after her. A growl instantly escaped my lips. No one ever dared to go near Leah when she was getting ready to phase.

"Sam!" I barked. He instantly tensed before turning back to face me. His eyes sending me daggers.

"Stay away from her." I growled. His hands instantly started shaking.

"Mind your own business... pup." He spat. That little bastard!

"It is my business. Leah is apart of MY pack and is MY Beta. You have your pack and I mine. So leave what's mine alone." Sam snarled and began shaking rapidly. The edges of his form blurring in and out of vision.

"She was mine before she was yours mutt!"

"Leah isn't anyone's Sam. She's a person capable of making her own decisions. She doesn't need her ex to still be pinning after her when he already has someone else. Maybe you should worry about your imprint, and leave Leah alone. It would be a shame if she learned of your actions." Sam snarled and phased, his black wolf charging straight at me. I had just enough time to phase before Sam was on top of me. Cheap bastard.

I slashed at his face with my paw. I wasn't about to hurt him. My only goal was to get him off me. I snarled and used my hind legs to push him off me. Once I had him knocked off I instantly righted myself and prepared for his next blow. Just then Leah's small grey form came and knocked Sam off his feet.

 _"Enough!"_ She hollered, and placed herself between the two of us. She was obviously smaller then the both of us but her anger made her seem like she owned the forest. My hair was still raised and we were both still prepared to fight.

 _"I don't know what the hell you think you two are doing. We are supposed to be here to bond, not fighting like some immature school boys."_ She growled at the both of us. At this point everyone was phased and gathering around us.

 _"This is none of your concern Lee Lee. Now get out of the way."_ Sam snarled. Leah's grey head whipped his way, sending him a furious glare for using her old nick name.

 _"Don't call me that! And this is my business. You think I couldn't hear the two of you when you were arguing? If you thought I couldn't you both are the worlds stupidest werewolves to think my super hearing couldn't hear that."_ I could sense the amusement between the rest of the packs.

 _"Do I need to remind you that I am not under your control anymore? I left your pack. I'm done with you trying to command me. Tired of feeling the guilt you have for me. Tired of you. I am not yours Sam."_ She growled at him before turning and addressing the rest of the pack. I released myself from my defensive stance and came to stand next to my Beta. My pride in her was overflowing. So many times today had she shown that she was a leader. Picking the packs up and doing her best to bring them closer together. Making them laugh and giving them strength when they needed it. She was a phenomenal Beta and I couldn't be happier with my choice.

She looked towards me obviously feeling the pride I was felt for her.

 _"Everyone go amongst your business. I think our Alpha's need a minute to cool down."_ She said as she walked by Sam, giving him a hate filled glare. He was full of many emotions. Confusion, regret, rage, guilt, and longing. His eyes flicked over to meet mine and his emotions flat lined simply to hate. I looked to Leah before making my way over to her. I temporarily took down the link that let the two packs converse so it was just the five of us.

 _"Leah? Can we talk for a second?"_ I pleaded as I neared her rock perch. She had made herself at home on the highest rock as she watched over the packs. I stopped at the base of her rock and looked up.

 _"May I come up?"_ I pleaded. She sighed before allowing me to ascend the rocks.

 _"I have a feeling I already know why you're here so lets get this over with."_ She huffed. I came up and laid myself down next to her.

 _"I'm sorry."_ I started. Her ears perked up and her head cocked to the side to look at me.

 _"Why are you sorry?"_ She questioned.

 _"For Sam being a jerk."_ She huffed out a laugh of sorts.

 _"Well that I'm used too, I can handle him. But thanks for sticking up her me none the less."_ She said as she gave me a nudge with her head.

 _"That's what an Alpha does. Plus you're my friend."_ I answered honestly. She shook her head.

 _"I don't know what's gotten into him. It's like he has completely forgotten about Emily."_ She pondered. Just then she looked up and found his black form laying across the clearing. His yellow eyes locking in on hers before flicking to mine. My fur prickled and a growl formed on my muzzle instantly. She placed a light paw over mine and I calmed. It was funny how she had that affect on me. Must be a Beta thing.

 _"It's like I can feel him always watching me. Like I'm his pray. And you two need to figure out what the fuck is going on between you two. It's like you go tense just by him being in your presence. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that there is two Alpha's when there should only be one."_ I shook my head. She was right. Something had to be done.

" _Of course I'm right."_ She said hearing my thoughts. I chuckled.

 _"What would I do without you Clearwater?"_

 _"Probably would have ceased to exist a long time ago without me to kick your butt into line."_ I just nodded my head and smiled inwardly.

" _Yeah, you're probably right."_

* * *

 _It really took me a while to finish this chapter bc I'm not quite sure where I want this story to go. If you have any idea's for what you would like to see happen please leave me a review or private message._

 _Please favorite and follow if you haven't already, and feel free to check out my other stories!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1_


End file.
